Diamond (character)
Diamond (Formerly known as Ellen-Jane Potts) is the main character in Diamond. Diamond wasn't always a star. Born to penniless parents who longed for a strong, healthy son, she was a dainty, delicate daughter - and a bitter disappointment. Discovering she has an extraordinary gift for acrobatics, Diamond uses her talent to earn a few pennies, but brings shame on her family. Then a mysterious, cruel-eyed stranger spots her performing, and makes a deal with her father. Diamond is sold for five guineas, and is taken to become an acrobat at Tanglefield's Travelling Circus. The crowds adore Diamond, but life behind the velvet curtains is far from glamorous. Her wicked master forces Diamond to attempt ever more daring and dangerous tricks, until she is terrified to step into the ring. But there are true friends to be found at the circus, too: the gentle Mister Marvel; the kindly Madame Adeline; and the glorious Emerald Star, Tanglefield's brand-new ringmaster, and Diamond's heroine. Appearance Characteristics Diamond is small for her age with long fair golden curls. She is described as having a very beautiful face with big blue eyes and fair skin. She has a petite and skinny figure, which makes her appear younger and cuter for her age, endearing people. Attire Before she joined the circus, Diamond usually wore plain dresses and white kid shoes. When she joined the circus, Madame Adeline made her a new outfit, consisting of a white fairy-like dress, wings, a tiara and a wand. Friends and Family John: one of Diamond's four brothers and the youngest Matthew: the eldest of Diamond's four brothers and is sent to work as a carpenter. Mark: the second eldest of Diamond's four brothers who is sent to be a fish monger but runs away. Luke: the second youngest of Diamond's four brothers. He is sent to work at furnerals. Mary-Martha: her only sister. She acts very pious, but Diamond grows to care for her after their mother dies. Hetty Feather: Diamond's idol. She is the ringmaster at Tanglefields Travelling Circus. Hetty also makes Diamond feel better after Beppo the clown has hurt her. Madame Adeline: Diamond's other idol. She ride horses bareback at the circus. She thinks of her stage name, "Diamond". Mr Marvel: He is an old man, with a kind heart, who owns a monkey act. He allows Diamond to go near them, and feed them. Dimaond helps save “Mavis”, the youngest monkey, also Diamond’s favorite. Tag: One Of Diamond’s companions in the Silver tumblers act. He usually makes fun of Diamond, teasing her and all,but in parts of the book, he is kind to her. Julip: Another one of Diamond’s “Silver brothers“. He is the second oldest, and hates the circus the most. He helps Diamond in one of the routines. Marvo: The eldest Silver brother. He is the kindest out of all. He helps Diamond several times. Bertie (Albert Briggs): Hetty Feather's Sweetheart/Soulmate. Her Father (Samuel Potts)- who seems to be an alcoholic. He sells her to a circus clown to be made into an acrobat. She is then given the name 'Diamond' as her stage name. For a living Samuel Potts sold angels and gilt cards, he was a patterer. Trivia * Diamond's real name is Ellen-Jane Potts. She was named after her maternal and paternal grandmothers, both deceased. * She was born in 1883, the fifth child of Samuel and Lizzie Potts. * She looks very much like her mother, leading her father nicknaming her his very little Lizzie. ** Her resemblance to her mother leads to her father being cross with her a lot, after her mother died, due to her reminding him of her. * Diamond has a rag doll named Maybelle, who she usually carries with her. Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Children Category:Titular Characters